


Stitches

by unsureAuthor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brothers, Sewing, Sorta Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsureAuthor/pseuds/unsureAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Us, we’re like a fucking quilt or something. All the patches, they’re the memories. Some of them suck and some of them rock and a lot of them are just tedious boring shit. But you step back, stop focusing on the individual squares and stitches and colors, and you’ve got a damn blanket. Blankets are useful as shit.<br/>---<br/>A collection of short memories between Bro and Dave, from when Dave was around 5 to the time of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Marked Teen cuz there's some dirty words.

How does a tiny thing like you go through socks so fast? You’re lucky I know how to darn. Oh, you wanna watch, mini-me? Just sit down, right there. Stop wiggling in your chair, if you fall off I’m not kissing you better. And keep your hands off the table, I don’t want you stabbing yourself. See this? It’s called  thread. Can you say that? _Thread_. Oh my god that was terrible, little man. Gonna have to put you in one of those special kindergarten classes, aren’t I? Aw, don’t cry, you know I was only joking. Here, I’ll let you hold the spool as long as you promise not to fuck it up. Don’t throw it. Dave, don’t you even think about it. I swear to god, Dave put it down… God damn it.

\-----

Thread through the needle, be careful not to fray the end. If it frays, wet it with your spit. Pull it through, double up the thread and knot it tight. Yeah, be careful, thread’s a slippery bitch. Knot it again, so it won’t slip through the fabric. Make small and tight stitches, but if you pull too hard you’ll pucker the fabric. Jesus, your hands look like little pincushions. How the hell did you manage to stab yourself so many times? We just started. Ugh, gross, you’re getting the felt all spotty. Go get a damn Band-Aid for yourself. Can’t believe you’re bloodletting all over my felt like some medieval doctor trying to cure yourself of some fucking evil spirits or some shit. What do you mean ‘what do you mean’? They haven’t taught you that shit at school yet? Jesus. Bet they’ve taught you and you’re just not paying attention. Alright, you got your wittle Scooby-Doo Band-Aid and you’re ready to go. I started you off there, just keep stitching just like what you see right there. Good. Nice job, Dave, you’re a goddamned natural.

\-----

Alright little man, put on your thimble so we can get started. How the hell should I know why they call it a thimble? They should call it a ‘let’s make sure Dave doesn’t fucking bleed all over his fabric by making him wear this dopey ass bit of metal’. Stop pouting and pay attention. I’m going to teach you a new stitch. It’s the backstitch, it’s really strong. It’s my favorite fucking stitch so you gotta learn it. So it goes like this, you watching? Do you have to pee or something? Stop shifting around, it’s hella distracting. Watch this. Needle goes through, easy shit, and then it comes back like that. Mhm, now tighten that part up a little. Hey look, you didn’t impale yourself this time, what an accomplishment. Ok, here’s the next bit. Needle up, up a little more. And then bam! Ah, fuck! Fuck, fuck that hurt, fucking fuck! Oh, laugh it up Dave. Like you can even talk, you’re like Pinhead most of the damn time, but I’m forced to suffer all these dorky guffaws just ‘cause I pricked myself a little? Pick your needle back up, keep going. I’ll be right back. Of course I got Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty Band-Aids have mystical healing properties that a mere mortal brain like yours cannot comprehend. No, I don’t need the thimble you sarcastic little… Aw, just shut up and keep sewing.

\-----

Your stitch work right here is really sloppy. Look here, this one’s so damn tight it’s gonna pop. Rip those out and do them again. Don’t give me that look, ya little jerk. Fine, glare all you want, but you’re gonna redo that seam. Future reference, you rush through something to get to the end, you end up with shit and you gotta start over. Take your time and you’ll never need to backtrack. Besides, I happen to know you’ve got nowhere to go and nothing but time. I’m sure your friends will survive ten minutes without you. It’ll take longer than ten minutes if you don’t quit your bitching and fix the damn stitch, Dave. Did I fucking ask if you wanted to do this? You did a shitty job, face the music and fucking fix it already! Oh wow, real fucking mature you little shit. Fine, I’ll rip the damn seam and fix it myself. Go to your room.

\-----

Hey man, I’m only gonna say this once. I’m sorry. Yeah, I know it hurts like a bitch. I used to get worse when my dad would… Nah, it’s not important. Here, bite down on the belt. Don’t give me any of your snark, boy, I’ve got a hand fulla needle and a heart fulla stone and you don’t wanna fuck with me. Hmmph, think you’re tough shit now that you’re thirteen? You’re barely a teenager, you uppity broad. Couldn’t even dodge a ninja star, and now you’re gonna have a ninja sc _ar._ Oh fuck you; we both know that was funny. Keep the belt in your mouth! Jesus, you’d think it’d kill you to shut up for a minute. Alright, I’m gonna start. Bite down, bite down, I’m not gonna lie and say this hurts me more than it hurts you because I know stitches hurt like a bitch. Look, two down, three more to go and then you can do whatever it is that you do. Alright, almost done, breathe little man. There, see, not too bad. You’re knitted and purled like a  shitty home-ec pot holder.

\-----

I know you can’t hear me, and that’s alright. When you find this recording, I… I don’t know where I was going with that. Things went real wrong, didn’t they? I guess… I guess I shouldn’t be surprised? And in the end, I’m not. Just guess I hoped things didn’t have to end this way. What I want to say… What I want you to know is that I’m sorry. Sorry for the times I was hard on you when you didn’t deserve it. Bet you already get it, huh? That little blonde friend of yours probably cracked me open a long time ago, didn’t she? Reminds me of someone I used to know. Probably told you that I only pushed you because I was afraid, because I wanted you to be stronger and more careful and just better than me in every way. Well, she’s right, ok? You’re the master of metaphors, but let me take a shot at it, alright cool kid? Us, we’re like a fucking quilt or something. All the patches, they’re the memories. Some of them suck and some of them rock and a lot of them are just tedious boring shit. But you step back, stop focusing on the individual squares and stitches and colors, and you’ve got a damn blanket. Blankets are useful as shit. Keep you warm, soft, make some kickass forts. Ok, this thing is kind of running away from me now. You get the picture, I’m sure. You’re a smart kid, don’t ever think I didn’t know that and believe it with my whole heart. I gotta go, got things to do and scrawny white boy asses to save, so just… Keep it together. Don’t fray. Take your time. Make your metaphor quilt fucking beautiful. A stitch in time saves nine and all that dopey guardian bullshit. Alright, I need to shut the hell up now and get going. Peace out, you adorable little fucker, and I’ll catch you on the flip. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one-shot, thought it was sweet. Also, I really like writing in that rambling sort of stream of consciousness style. :3


End file.
